A wide variety of battery-powered user devices are available, for example mobile phones, global positioning satellite (GPS) navigation systems, tablets, laptops, and wireless headsets. The portability offered by battery-powered devices is advantageous in many scenarios. However, a drawback of battery-powered devices is the frequent need to recharge the battery so that the devices can continue to be used. This problem is exacerbated in situations where limited outlets and space are available for charging a number of devices simultaneously. For example, a taxicab driver may have a mobile phone, global positioning satellite (GPS) navigation system, wireless headset (for use, for example, with a cell phone), and other computer equipment for receiving and handling requests for rider pickup and payment. The devices compete for charging outlets (e.g., cigarette lighter adapter receptacles or universal serial bus (USB) ports). In addition, the charging cables connecting the device to the charging outlets can became tangled. The tangled wires may interfere with the driver's ability to operate the vehicle and create a disorganized appearance.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and devices for in-vehicle charging of batteries and battery-powered devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.